Randomness!
by Talise Lovela
Summary: Angela's acting weird. Find out more when you read. On Hiatus for right now- sorry!
1. Chapter 1: Angela's weird smile

**Hi- I know, I said that I will never start another fic with my New New Moon still going on, but... I couldn't resist!**

**I LOVE Bones, so I decided to do a REALLY RANDOM fic of Brennan and Angela.**

**Here goes... (Oh, this is my fist Bones fic, so... enjoy, rate, and review!)**

**Randomness**

"Hey, Ange." Brennan walked out of her office and almost straight into Angela, "What's up? And why exactly are you in front of my office?"

"Oh, hey, Brennan." Angela said, smiling weirdly. "I was just... just... walking around."

_Okay, what's with Ange? _thought Brennan. "All right, so... do you want something?"

Angela looked startled. "No, no, I was just looking around."

"Okay. I need to find Hodgins. Have you seen him?" Brennan said, dismissing Angela's weirdness, as she had better things to do than to try to figure out what was with Angela.

"No, sweetie, I haven't," said Angela, "But why don't you try limbo? I mean, the bone storage?"

"Okay."

Angela listened to Brennan's receding footsteps before whispering "Okay, Booth, the coast is clear."

Booth came out from behind a door very near Brennan's office and sneaked in.

**Hmmmm...**

**Wonder what Booth's up to?**

**Try to guess- I'll give recognition and a virtual hug to the person that guesses it right.**


	2. Chapter 2: Booth running away

**So sorry about the wait- I fell asleep writing this chapter last night. Finally, some sleep, but at a bad time.**

**Here's the next chapter of Randomness!**

**Randomness!**

Booth quietly slipped into Bones's office and looked around quickly.

"Where should I put it?" he muttered, fiddling with the box in his hands.

The box contained an early birthday gift for Bones (**congrats to XedwardismyromeoX, crazycamera, and Monica Lynn for guessing correctly!**) wrapped in a few of Angela's sketches.

He heard footsteps outside, and he quickly placed the gift on her keyboard and ran out before he could get caught.

"Booth?" Drat, he thought, I've been caught!

He turned around. "Yeah, Bones?"

She was standing in front of her office door. Why does he look guilty? thought Bones. Interesting.

"I was just wondering why my door is open. I thought I closed it when I went to find Hodgins."

He heaved a mental sigh of relief. "Oh, I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"Umm..." his glance darting around, "Just wondering how the identification was going."

"Oh. Okay, I guess, we've discovered an anomaly in the teeth- it looks like the victim filed his teeth, or ground them together."

"All right. See you around." he walked quickly towards the exit.

"Wonder what that was about?" she wondered aloud, and walked into her office to find...

* * *

** I must be evil. But I felt like giving you a cliffie- go ahead and guess what the present was.**

**Review- if you want to. I really couldn't care less- OK, I could, but not much.**

**Again, congrats to XedwardismyromeoX, crazycamera, and Monica Lynn for guessing correctly! I have already given you guys your virtual hugs, so... recognition!**


	3. Chapter 3: Leaving a Gift Behind

**Hey, I changed this chapter cause someone got annoyed by my random comments. Whatev.**

**Randomess!(though it really doesn't fit anoymore.)**

Recap:

_"All right. See you around." he walked quickly towards the exit._

_"Wonder what that was about?" she wondered aloud, and walked into her office to find..._

... a small box sitting on her keyboard.

"Hmm," hummed Bones, "What the..."

She picked up the box, which happened to have sketches of bones as wrapping paper, (was it Angela?) and gently took off the wrapping paper.

Inside was a small, black velvet box.

Then she opened it.

*gasp*

It was a small, blue, blown-glass dolphin leping out of small, blue, blown-glass waves.

It made Bones smile, because she knew who was the only person who would have bought something this nice- and expensive- for her.

"Booth..."

* * *

**OK, I write REALLY SHORT CHAPTERS for this, but I keep finding perfect places to stop, and a perfect placce to stop is exactly what I need right now, because I have a really, really big test tomorrow, and it's ten where I am. And I have to wake up at 5:30 to be able to get ready in time for school- an hour for a shower, a half-hour to get dressed/ normal mornig activities (brush teeth, toilet, etc.) and fifteen minutes to get breakfast/ pack my lunch. So... yeah.****Excuse me for the change in writing style, that tends to happen when I start reading fluffy/ different style books. Right now, I am reading Meg Cabot's Princess Diaries series. Well, not right now, because right now I'm typing. (See what I mean?) Anyway... sorry.**

**I still won't write fluff.**


	4. Chapter 4: This can't be happening

**Okay, it's been a while. I am really sorry- I couldn't do ANYHTING this week because my computer was being recalcitrant- I accidentally shorted it put, and it sulked for a while before coming back. Annoying much.**

**Here is the fourth chapter of Randomness! Enjoy! (I changed it a little bit, cause someone got annoyed. Whatev.)**

**Randomness!**

_"Booth..."_

"Yeah, Bones?" she jumped and spun around- she hadn't realized that Booth was standing in the doorway of her office.

"Oh..." she said, wondering what to say next. "Thanks for the dolphin."

He smiled. "You're welcome, Bones."

"But..." she hesitated, wondering if Booth would find it offensive.

"Yeah, Bones?"

"But... why? If you don't mind me asking." she hurriedly said.

"It's an early birthday gift. I was going to give it to you on your actual birthday, but..." he hesitated.

"But what, Booth?"

He looked down and around, everywhere but at her when he said-

"They're sending me overseas. To Iraq."

She gaped at him.

"To- to Iraq?" she gasped, feeling as though the breath had been struck from her lungs.

"Yeah, Bones. I'm leaving in two days." he still wouldn't look at her.

"Why won't you look at me?" she asked, wondering if he didn't want to be her partner anymore, and that was why he was telling her this.

He looked at her, and, unobservant though she could be, saw anguish in his eyes.

"Because- I didn't tell you. Untill now. Because I was scared." He looked away again.

"I understand, Booth. You got sidetracked, or were too busy. It happens." she said.

He looked back at her, and now his eyes were full of anger. She involuntarily took a step back.

"No, it doesn't." His voice was low and dangerous. "It happens to other people- not to me. I am so, so sorry, Bones."

He bit his lip, looking away yet again.

"It's all right, Booth." She stepped up to him and hugged him.

He stared down at her, obviously more than a little surprised.

"Hey- you said that you'd hug me if you needed a hug," she reminded him of his promise that felt so long ago. **(At least, to me.)**

He took a deep breath, and hugged her tightly back.

* * *

Angela came into Brennan's office to find her crying. Immediately, she assumed the worst.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, enveloping Bones in a hug. "What happened?"

Bones pulled away, and Angela became even more worried. "Sweetie, please tell me what happened."

Bones turned to her, and Angela saw that she had been crying.

"He's leaving for Iraq."

Angela blinked. "What?"

"Booth is leaving for Iraq. That's why he wanted to give me that." She gestured to the glass dolphin that was on her desk.

"Oh, sweetie," Angela said, taking a step towards Bones. This time, Bones gave in and hugged Angela back, sobbing.

* * *

**Wow- this story has become very angsty in a very short period of time. That is amazing!**

**Oh, and I am going to be posting a poll on my page- what should be the new name for this? Since the current name really doesn't apply anymore.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5: I might even love you

**I am obsessed with angst- Dark Noon (Previously New New Moon) has become angsty too! Here's the fifth chapter. (Sorry for the wait- I was in a Twilight mood.)**

"I am so sorry, Bones?" he whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

They were at the airport, saying goodbye- perhaps forever, perhaps for a few months. Parker was standing with Rebecca to the side- both had glassy eyes.

Booth turned to Parker and Rebecca. "Hey, buddy, don't cry- I'll be back."

"But what if you don't?" he asked in that innocent way of his. "What if you leave me and Mommy?"

"I will do my hardest to get back, Parker. I love you." Booth said, trying not to cry. Parker threw his arms around his father, and Booth hugged him back.

Eventually, he straightened, and turned to Rebecca.

"Now don't you cry, too." he joked, and hugged her.

He turned around as his flight was called.

"Bones- I just wanted you to know that I really, really care about you- I might even love you." he whispered to Bones.

Then he left, leaving Bones in shock, and Rebecca and Parker in tears.

**I just wanted you to have a little something to tide you over- next chapter will be much longer!!!**


End file.
